


Summer times

by Soft_boy_hours



Series: The teens get the childhood they deserved 2021 [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ADHD brain said no long paragraphs, Childhood Friends, Did i do research on British stuff? No and im not even going to act like i did, Gen, Happy Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Toby Smith | Tubbo, Platonic Kissing, Playful Flirting, canon sucks, normal amount of sexual jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_boy_hours/pseuds/Soft_boy_hours
Summary: Summer vacation baby!!!!
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Tubbo & Ranboo
Series: The teens get the childhood they deserved 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213898
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Summer times

**Author's Note:**

> Ib listened to Scrawny by Wallows for 10 hours and thought 'why not "
> 
> Also: I wrote this on both my phone and laptop[R.I.P laptop 2018-2021] so sorry if its wanky 

Tommy quickly slips on his worn-down shoes before rushing down the stairs, nearly tripping down them as his drawstring bag bounced harshly against his back. It was the first official day of summer vacation and he was going to make the most out of the short time that he had to work with. The second he's outside a grin spreads across his face and he takes a deep breath as if he wasn't outside just a few minutes ago.

He runs to the side of the house and then practically jumps on his bike before peddling away with a tiny and excited shout, off in the direction of Tubbo's house seeing as the younger only lived a few houses down the road and was the closet compared to Ranboo who lived a block away. Sometimes he wished that they would all live next to each other but also liked the idea of the space. It felt more personal than being in each other's business 24/7.

it takes him a few minutes to finally get to Tubbo's house seeing as the younger kids had just gotten out of school. The second he does he jumps off of the bike, throwing it down the process, and hurries to the front door, wincing at exactly how hard the wooden door was against his already hurt knuckles. The previous night he had gotten so excited he punched a wall and broke a hole through it. "Tubbo!" He shouts and continues to knock not letting up "Open the door I know you're home!" 

He hears shuffling behind the door and Tubbo opens it with a wide smile and places a small kiss on Tommy's cheek in greeting and Tommy returned it with a wide grin. All three had done that since they had first become friends in first grade and now freshmen there wasn't a point in stopping. Sure, people always questioned it but they had been confident enough in the friendship not to make it awkward or anything "Whatcha need?"  
  
"Want to come hang out or are you going to stay home like a loser? If so I'm gonna call Ranboo and just chill at your house or whatever."  
  
"Yeah, I'll come" They close the door, not bothering to tell anyone he was leaving or putting on shoes, he rarely did unless having to go inside of a place. Tubbo walks towards Tommy'sbike abd stands it up, already puttingone foot on the back pegs"gotta be home before the streetlights turn on." 

"Gotta get home before the streetlights get on...Fucking idiot" Tommy mocks playfully and quickly gets on, making sure Tubbo was situated before heading off. "Tell your parents to get you a bike or pay for my labor." 

"Nah I'm good." Tubbo laughs holding on tightly to Tommy's shoulder, trying not to fall down or even ungrip his feet. "Plus, you're the one who always offers it anyways. " 

"God I hate it when your right." 

"Love you to Tom's" 

The pair continue bickering for another few minutes before finally making it to Ranboo's apartment complex and Tommy stashed his bike in the bushes before dragging Tubbo up the two fights of stares to the third floor and to the apartment Ranboo was in. 

"Open up! We brought absolutely nothing of value but we wanna hang out!" Tubbo shouts knocking on the door, knowing that he wouldn't have to worry about anyone in the males family opening thr door as they had all been at work. 

"Accept me! I brought my cute ass!" Tommy buts in with a small laugh, shrieking whenver Tubbo slapped him on the back of his head. 

It takes Ranboo a few minutes to answer the door, a somewhat loud crash being heard right before he answered the door, bike in hand. Tubbo immediately launches themselves at him, peppering kisses all over his face causing Ranboo to laugh. After a few seconds Tubbo stoped and Tommy stepped forward and came a kiss on the corners of his mouth. 

"Sorry bout that, shelf broke. You know the thing, home before dark. " Ranboo laughs, rubbing the back of his neck before walking down the steps, having to duck in order to not hit his head on the low ceilings. 

"I'm friends with a bunch of losers." Tommy mutters under his breath before rushing down the steps two at a time and beating the pair by a few seconds. "Suck it." 

"Don't be mean to me!" Tubbo whines, playfully and gently punching Tommy's arm before situating themself on the pegs again. "So where we going big man and co." 

"We could go to the treehouse? I think Wilbur rigged up the wifi." Tommy suggests. 

"Nah, we went there yesterday, remember?" Ranboo interjects whenver he finally makes it over to them and sits on his bike. 

"We could walk around boardwalk, we what kinda stuff they got" Tubbo joins in, resting his chin on the top of Tommy's head. 

"Yeah sure, I got money to spend." Ranboo kicks off, already knowing his way there and determined to be the first one. It was nearly all the way across town. 

"Hey! Not fair you got a head start! Tubbo hold on tight!" Tommy says and kicks off ws well, going just slightly faster then Ranboo. 

In the end it was a tie

* * *

Whenver they finally got done, aka Tommy got them kicked out of an arcade for yelling at one of the employees and no one felt like walking anymore, the sun was just starting to set. The stars already coming out. 

Tubbo was resting on Ranboo's back during to his lack of shoes and the elder being the only tall and strong enough person out of the two.All three of them had hard plastic crowns and Tommy had a plastic sword sticking out of his bag, almost falling out. 

"We are never doing that again." Ranboo says placing Tubbo on the ground and getting on his bike. He would've offered to keep holding them but his didn't have pegs. "No sir."

"We are definitely doing that next week when I get my allowance." Tommy cheers and gets on his bike, waiting for Tubbo to hope on before pushing off and slowly riding away. 

"But my back is sore now!" Ranboo whines, pushing off and riding alongside the two. 

"Suffer." Tubbo jokes with a wide smile, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, resting his chin on Tommy's head. "This was fun." 

"Right on." Tommy nods, sneaking a glance over at Ranboo. "And yeah suffer tall boy."

"Ouch, off my feeling" Ranboo laughs and takes on hand off on the handlebars and presses it against his chest. "But yeah...It really really was."


End file.
